reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kang Hansoo
Bio The main character. One of the 4 last existing human in the last incarnation, part of the 100 strongest human, the Final Brigade. He was in a party with Eres Valentine, Keldian Magus and Kim Kangtae in the Abyss. He went back to the past in order to save humanity’s fate. He’s limited to seven skills by his trait Seven Stars but can grow them far beyond their original potential, allowing him to reach Eres and the others despite starting 20 years later. He’s a loner and finds it troublesome to deal with people. Past Incarnation Kang Hansoo barely survived the tutorial and was average during that time period. He noticed his trait after getting his first skill, but still filled his skill slots with low-quality skills as he was forced to do that to survive. Despite that, in the end he grew to be extremely fearsome. As someone with the behavior of a loner he became close to few people. In the Red Zone he met with Sofía Vargera who was then at the top of the Red Zone. They stayed in there for two years before going up to the Orange Zone, and Sofía acted as his teacher. In the end, after reaching the Abyss, Hansoo became an Executioner, killing Clan Lords with too much power and that were endangering the Humans as a whole. He was elected by his other three friends as the one who was most likely to change the future if he went back in time. Past Incarnation Skills Current Incarnation Kang Hansoo went back in time to the beginning of the Tutorial, with all the knowledge from the future that he painstakingly learned. Personality Kang Hansoo possesses a very calm and serene personality. He calculates the best course of options giving with the current situation, helped by information in his previous incarnation. He has his own rules and guidelines based on previous rules of the Human Race. For those that follow him, he will allow them to follow if they prove they are trustworthy, and punish those that cross the line or threaten the pace for which he has to complete his mission. Due to knowledge of the impending future, he put himself in the forefront of the action. He is incredibly shameful of his weak past. Plot Abyss Tutorial Sky Road **Summary so far Traits'''Last data from Chapter 152 * Seven Stars (3/7) - Limits him to seven skills but he can grow them far faster and beyond their normal limits * Fragments of Seven Souls (3/7) - Can impart his abilities to seven different people, and have some control over them. The people so far are: *# Alpha (Tekilon's Clone) - King of Red Zone *# Kim Gwanje - Ruler of Orange Zone *# Khan - A clan lord in Yellow Zone. Will rule the zone for Hansoo. * Battle Foresight - Not a trait or skill, but rather an ability developed from experience. Able to read the enemy and knowing their next move during battle. At chapter 223 it is said that his battle senses are so great that when he fights, he can make his perception of time stop by using mana. This allows him to think and make decisions a lot quicker. '''Skills * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement (61.5%) * Pandemic Blade (44.8%) * Nine Dragons Spear (6.1%) Artifacts * Selfish Wealthy man’s Food Jar - Dimensional pouch that can keep food fresh and safe from the Otherworld Moon * Nurmaha's Ring (Green): 0.6% - Ring with 8 abilities. * Thousand Soldiers Armor (Green) : 0.6% - Weapon-eating armor * Forked Lightning (Green) 0.6% - Homing spear when charged with mana * Dragon Essence Blade (Green): 0.6% - Body enhancing artifact * Dark Cloud (Green) : 0.6% - Parasite-like cloud that infects * Mana Jade (Green): 0.6% - Lower-tier mana engine Runes * Strength (Green) : 0.6% * Stamina (Green) : 0.6% * Agility (Green) : 0.6% * Perception (Green) : 0.6% * Mana (Green) : 0.6% * Magic (Green) 0.6% * Physical Resistance (Green) : 0.6% * Magical Resistance (Green) : 0.6% Update from chapter 187 and 191 Gallery 0ud-001.jpg|a depiction of Hansoo infiltrating the Green Zone 0ud-004.jpg|a depiction of Hansoo fighting the Dark Cloud in the Orange Zone Category:Character Category:Final Brigade